tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
Vimanavatthu4.9
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Khuddaka Nikaya >> Vimanavatthu >> Vimanavatthu4.9 Compared with the Pali Tipitaka at www.tipitaka.org ---- 4.9 YELLOW MANSION (47) (Pita-vimana) After the final nibbana(passing away to eternity) of the Bhagava(Lord Buddha), and when king Ajatasattu had erected a great thupa(stupa,sacred monument) in Rajagaha for his share of the Bhagava(Lord Buddha)'s relics and had performed the ceremony of dedication, a laywoman-follower with four flowers of a Kosataki creeper approached to make offering regardless of dangers on the way. Thereupon a cow with a young calf rushing forward furiously attacked her with its horns, killing her. She was reborn in the realm of the Thirty-three(heaven), appeared. Sakka(Indra, king of angels) was going in his chariot to sport in the pleasuance, and he questioned her in these verses: 1 "Lady of the golden-yellow dress and banner, adorned with golden-yellow jewelry, anointed with golden-yellow sandalwood, of golden-yellow lotus wreaths, 2 Lady of the golden-yellow palace and beds, seats and bowls, of the golden-yellow umbrella, chariot, horses and fan, 3 What deed did you do, lovely one, in a former human existence? Devata(angel), when asked, tell of what deed this is the fruit(benefit). She explained in these verses: 4 "There is creeper, reverend sir, called kosataki, bitter, not prized. I bore four flowers from it to the thupa(stupa,sacred monument) 5 With a mind devout towards the Teacher(Buddha)'s relics with my attention rapt upon it, I did not heed its path. 6 So the cow killed me, my longing for the Thupa (stupa) unfulfilled. Had I then stored up (what I should have), greater indeed than this would have been (the result). 7 By that deed, O deva(angel)-chief, Maghava, elephant of devas(angels), getting rid of the human body I have come to your companionship. 8 When he had heard this Maghava, overlord of the (Three-and-) Thirty (x10 million angels), elephant of devas(angels), gladdening the Thirty-three(heaven) said this to Matali(the charioteer): 9 "See Matali, this marvelous, diversified fruit(benefit) of a deed (of merit). Even a trifle done for one meriting a gift is (a deed of ) merit, of great fruit(benefit). 10 When the mind has faith & bliss, no gift is trifling (when given) to a Tathagata(Buddha) or a Self-Awakened One(Buddha) or to his disciples. 11 Come you, Matali, we too could honour repeatedly. Happy is the accumulation of merits the relics of the Tathagata(Buddha) (provide). 12 Whether he is alive or had passed out(died) the fruit(benefit) is even for a mind that is even, for as a result of mental resolve beings go to a good rebirth. 13 Verily Tathagata(Buddha)s arise for the good of many so that, having done a service, to heaven go the donors." When this had been said Sakka(Indra, king of angels) left the pleasaunce(garden) and for seven days paid homage in the Culamani shrine. After a time when the venerable Elder Monk Narada was on a deva(angel)-tour he(Indra) told him in verses of that occurrence. The elder told the recensionists. They included it in the Collection.